The present invention relates to an apparatus for mounting caps onto fluid containers. In particular, the present invention relates to a device for mounting a cap in a particular predetermined orientation relative to a fluid container and to supporting the fluid container during mounting of the cap.
Apparata which mount caps onto fluid containers, such as containers for liquids, in general are well known. However, in several industries, for example, the bottled water industry, it has become popular to provide bottled water in a container which will also act as a dispenser, in, for example, a household refrigerator. To provide the simplest type of container which will also work as a dispenser, rectangular containers are provided with caps which feature openable and closeable spouts. With such a container set on a side and the spout open, the fluid can leave the container simply propelled by the force of gravity. Accordingly, such containers must be rectangular in cross-section, or at least not round, so that they will not roll about when they are laid on their side.
In order to function properly as a dispenser, the cap and spout must be placed on the container in a particular orientation. Specifically, since the cap, with integral spout, will likely be configured to permit flow from the cap at only one point along the circumference of the cap, the cap must be placed on the container with the opening pointing downward, when the container is laid on one side. In addition, since the fluid containers are often not substantially square, but may be rectangular with, for example, a neck and opening at one end of the top of the container, and with a handle or other feature at the other end of the top of the container, the container must therefore be set on a particular side in order to function as a dispenser. For this reason also it is necessary that the cap be properly aligned when it is mounted onto the container, or failing that, adjusted by hand after mounting.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a means for mounting the cap onto the fluid container already in the desired orientation for the following additional reasons. Firstly, to align the cap either manually or with other apparatus, after mounting, would tend to slow the operation of the bottling line. In addition, to the extent that the product which is being placed in the containers is a food product or other product which must be delivered to the consumer in a sealed condition, typically the containers are sealed immediately after the caps have been mounted. Accordingly, to either attempt to align the caps after sealing, or introduce an additional step in the capping process for alignment after mounting of the caps, would prove difficult, costly, and time consuming.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for mounting caps onto fluid containers, in such a manner that the caps are mounted onto the fluid containers in a previously determined particular desired orientation relative to the fluid container.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for aligning caps for fluid containers into a particular pre-determined orientation relative to the fluid containers, prior to the mounting of the caps onto the fluid containers.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for mounting caps onto fluid containers which precludes crushing or other undesired loading onto the fluid containers, while the caps are being mounted.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in view of the present Specification, Claims and Drawings.